The invention relates to a method for adjusting a volumetric flow-variable positive displacement pump in an internal combustion engine.
Such positive displacement pumps are used in internal combustion engines chiefly as lubricant pumps for oil lubrication (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,131). It is known that the adjustment of such positive displacement pumps is effected either mechanically, hydraulically, mechanically-hydraulically or electro-hydraulically. Adjustment of a volumetric flow-variable positive displacement pump is understood as meaning the reduction or increase of its displacement space. For this purpose, in a volumetric flow-variable vane pump, the axial offset of the rotating rotor relative to the center of the pump is changed in such a way that the individual displacement spaces present between the vanes are increased or reduced. The changing of the axial offset is referred to as adjustment. The adjustment of a pump is carried out when either the plant pressure is to be varied or the delivery has to be adapted.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method by means of which a volumetric flow-variable positive displacement pump can be optimally adapted to changing needs of an internal combustion engine.